yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob Homeless Pants
SpongeBob Homeless Pants is the twelfth episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot When SpongeBob's Pineapple House sucked dry buy a bunch of nematodes, He had to find someplace in Ponyville to stay until his house grows back in Bikini Bottom which will take a long time. Thirsty Nematodes/SpongeBob's house is gone again One day at Bikini Bottom, A crowd of hungry nematodes arrived early. They eat through a variety of items, such as coral and a Boatmobile with the driver still in it. They then make their way to SpongeBob's pineapple house. They pull out straws and eat/drink his house. Meanwhile, SpongeBob and Gary are inside, sleeping, as everything starts to shrink. SpongeBob and Gary run outside the house, now reduced to the pineapple seed and magic mirror, and see what the nematodes have done. SpongeBob calls Squidward on the phone, and Squidward asks if it is time for SpongeBob to ruin his day. Then Patrick gets up and says "Is it already time to ruin Squid's day?", They saw that SpongeBob's house is gone. SpongeBob's desperation/Twilight spoke with Celestia and Luna When SpongeBob came to Equestria, He desperately asked Twilight Sparkle for help after his home was gone. Then at Canterlot Castle, Twilight spoke with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna about Spongebob's house on account of the nematodes. SpongeBob stays with Twilight at her palace/Visitors from the Crystal Empire Soon, SpongeBob was given the opportunity to stay with Twilight at her palace for a few days. Just then, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart payed a visit from the Crystal Empire. Staying with Applejack the next day/The Crusaders cheers up SpongeBob The next day, SpongeBob stayed with Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. When SpongeBob was getting homesick, the Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Gabby kept him in good company to cheer him up. Spending a few days with Fluttershy/Fluttershy comforting Gary A few days later, SpongeBob is spending a few nights with Fluttershy at her cottage. Then, He decided to help her out feeding her animals. Fluttershy on the other hand was comforting Gary. Staying at Sugarcube Corners/Playing with the Cake Twins Days have gone by, SpongeBob was now staying at Sugarcube Corners with Pinkie Pie. Then, They started playing with Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake as they work on the responsibilities. Helping Rarity at her Boutique/SpongeBob made new outfits Later, SpongeBob came to visit Rarity and help her out at her Boutique. Then, She showed him his very own new outfit for a special occasion of the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala. Joining Rainbow Dash at Cloudsdale/Using a Jetpack to race After that, SpongeBob joined Rainbow Dash at Cloudsdale. Then, She showed him his own Jetpack to use as they begin to race. SpongeBob feels more homesick/Sunset and Starlight companies SpongeBob After joining Rainbow Dash, SpongeBob felt even more homesick after thinking about his pineapple house to grow again. Then, Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer comforts him to make him feel better. With that said, SpongeBob was happy to have good friends in Equestria. Meeting Princess Celestia and Princess Luna at the Gala That night in Canterlot, SpongeBob and his friends arrived and met with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna as the Grand Galloping Gala begins. SpongeBob even kisses the princesses on their fore hooves. Meeting Discord and the Smooze/Being good friends to each other Then, Discord and the Smooze arrived to greet their Bikini Bottom friends. The Smooze smiled at SpongeBob as he gives him a big sloppy cuddle. Spending a few more nights with Twilight/Helping around the palace Soon, SpongeBob was spending a few more nights with Twilight at her palace. Then, He started helping her out around the palace. He does the dishes and gives Spike a hand associating Twilight. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are in trouble/Found them in the woods Just then, SpongeBob viewed Twilight's crystal ball seeing that Cutie Mark Crusaders are lost out in the Everfree Forest. Just as he gone into the woods, He found Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo who're desperate trying to get back home as he comfort them. Bringing the Crusaders back home/Rewarded by the Royal Sisters At last, SpongeBob brought the Crusaders back to their homes. Applejack, Rarity and Scootaloo were glad that they aren't hurt. Then, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna came as they rewarded SpongeBob with a surprise for him. It was a summer home, For him to visit from Bikini Bottom anytime. SpongeBob's Pineapple House grew back/Happy to be home again SpongeBob was blindfolded and Spike was leading the way, They stopped at the same spot. As SpongeBob took off the blindfold, He can see his Pineapple House has grown back after a very long time. A few days later, SpongeBob was even more happy to be home once again. Trivia * Songs and Score # Transcript #SpongeBob Homeless Pants (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225